


Please, don't

by Ziane



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, porn and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: When Jiang Cheng has nowhere to go, and no revenge to fulfill, he turns to whom he once loved hoping he's waiting for him.Nie Huaisang is.





	Please, don't

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [Sin](https://twitter.com/sinenceq), I'm innocent ε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/

The first rays of sun of the day land directly into his closed lids and awaken Nie Huaisang. It’s still early, and a lingering pressure in his forehead hints a future headache; although the other body snoring faintly at his back offers a different kind of headache. Nie Huaisang twists around and bites his lower lip while he admires the sleeping beauty by his side. Last night comes back in a rush in between embarrassment and smugness. He moves aside the tented sheet and swoons in delight at the wonderfully chiseled torso only marred by one unerasable scar, but soon he gets distracted by the firm length granting him a good morning wish already.

Nie Huaisang recalls the Sect Leader paying a seemingly innocent visit to the Unclean Realm, his duties carried on masterfully on his part to receive Sect Leader Jiang as someone of his rank deserves. What he wasn’t expecting came later on. As they shared jar after jar of wine, and the conversation heated along with their blood. His old acquaintance spilled the last cup and leaned into him to reminisce those charming moments together hidden behind a convenient huangshan pine or a furtive nocturnal visit to his room. Nie Huaisang felt like prey waiting for the bite of a feral predator. The heavens know he holds dearly in his heart the time he spent at the Cloud Recesses. Small talk, shared memories, and unabashed flirting concocted a deadly combination in which they ended up tangled in bed and their garments tossed in disarray. Sect Leader Jiang still has a bite when aroused!

Who would have thought so many years later, having endured war, the loss of their loved ones and his now ruined good-for-nothing reputation, Jiang Cheng is still weak for his lips, his supercilious smiles behind a folding fan, and -he suppresses a chuckle- the tenderness in between his thighs? If this morning turns out how he expects, Nie Huaisang has every intention to show Jiang Cheng the wonders he’s missing out.

Sliding nimbly underneath the covers, Nie Huaisang crawls down his body and settles between his legs, fondling with a greedy hand the ridges of his stomach and wrapping the other around his erection. The moment his lips part and the salty tip enters the wet cave of his mouth, Nie Huaisang moans from the back of his throat at how he wanted him yesterday pounding into him instead of fucking between his thighs as they used to do. But half drunk of wine and him, he had no heart to stop Jiang Cheng or ask for more. Nie Huaisang settled for the youthful reminiscing as if it was the only thing they would get.

Nothing wakes the sleeping beauty yet, but he’s sure he’s planting the seed of wet dreams into his mind as his mouth ripples around him. Such a hot, hard cock is a treat for the senses, and Nie Huaisang has every intention to rejoice in it while he can. He slides him in another inch, his hand squeezing his thigh as he secures his prey. An indiscernible mumbling reaches his ears, the atmosphere underneath the covers heating by the second.

Nie Huaisang takes him out and gasps for air, and then he swallows him whole in one smooth glide until his throat constricts around him and the tip hits the back of his throat. Oh, how he wished he’d fuck his mouth while pulling at his hair. Throughout the years, he has amassed so many fantasies involving Jiang Cheng that it only goads him to suck harder. His tongue twirls around the tip, brushes the underside shamelessly fast, and then he takes him whole again. Nie Huaisang promises to himself to chain Jiang Cheng to his bed and to fulfill every single last one of his shameful wet dreams before he runs away. He loses himself in his own treacherous thoughts as he savors the bittersweet treat.

With his cock deep down his throat, his hair pooling at both sides of his face, and his cheeks stuffed of a succulent breakfast, Nie Huaisang lifts his eyes innocently while Jiang Cheng uncovers his mischief. He finds bedroom eyes staring at him, his lips stretched by his girth, mussed hair, and that greedy mouth latching on him for dear life. “Huaisang,” he breathes out in a raspy, I-just-woke-up voice.

Afraid of displeasing him, Nie Huaisang attempts to drag him out, but a gentle hand takes a handful of his hair and Jiang Cheng licks his lips. He’d smile if he could. Like the most dutiful lover, Nie Huaisang lowers his lids and tightens his lips as he slides his cock back where it belongs. Jiang Cheng’s low growl curls his stomach and awakens his neglected morning wood. “Keep going,” he whispers, not missing a glimpse of the spectacle that is Nie Huaisang between his legs. When they were young, he always enjoyed watching him, how his cheeks turned a bright pink and tears welled in the corners of his eyes. Jiang Cheng always came in his mouth or his face, with his name on his lips and the image of that flustered, heavenly expression ingrained in his memory forever. As hard to admit as it is, the best orgasms he has had, belong to the beauty between his legs. And what a peerless beauty!

His hand threads in his hair while the other grip his shoulder bruisingly. It’s so good he feels a shameful burn on his cheeks at how much he enjoys the power of subduing him mingled with the weakness of being at his mercy. “Ah…” he gasps, tilting his hips upward while trying to chide himself for it to no avail. Nie Huaisang takes everything he gives, the thrusts of his cock into his mouth, the harshness of his hand in his hair, and the last inch of his cock until he’s balls-deep inside him. Nie Huaisang gags and swallows around him. What a blessing!

Believing himself the master of the bedroom, Jiang Cheng lowers his guard and revels in the delectable heat of his mouth around him: until his climax pools in his groin surprisingly fast. His balls draw up tightly, and not even the harsh tug at his hair nor the many pleas echoing in the room are enough to make him stop. Nie Huaisang sucks his cock so greedily he comes and overflows his mouth with a hot gush. As the greedy lover he is, Nie Huaisang suckles at his softening cock until Jiang Cheng whines and writhes. Only his name comes out of his lips and nothing else comes out of his cock.

Nie Huaisang drags him out and licks the pearlescent trail that trickles down his chin, but Jiang Cheng gathers all his strength even in the aftereffects of his orgasm and grasps both his upper arms to pull him up. “Good morning, Sect Leader Nie.” Those flustered, almost innocent cheeks and swollen lips don’t match the sly smile baring his teeth.

“Good morning indeed,” he quips. Before another morning greeting comes out of their lips or a pregnant silence brings them out of the slumber and into the awful reality, Jiang Cheng traps mouth in a mad kiss all teeth and tongue. He tastes himself, his cum, Nie Huaisang’s spit and the realization of all his teenage dreams in that sinful, wonderful tongue he urges himself to suck and pull at until he needs to gasp for air. “Are you pleased?” Nie Huaisang whispers into his mouth.

“Are you displeased?” Nie Huaisang breaks into a chuckle. “Of course you are,” Jiang Cheng mutters. He rolls them over, tackling Nie Huaisang underneath his body and sliding a hand between them to stroke him. He finds him hard and willing, and the corner of his mouth pulls upward in a smug smile at the first needy moan.

“Wait, you…” Nie Huaisang grasps his wrist and lifts his hand until his fingertips brush against his lower lip. “You know we can do so much more…” Jiang Cheng knits his eyebrows.

“I thought we could enjoy the company of the other for several days,” he says, realizing he has voiced out his plans for the first time since he arrived and that his plans may not be Nie Huaisang’s. He swallows a lump in his throat. Nie Huaisang snorts, but fearful of hurting Jiang Cheng’s pride he nods as he licks the tip of his fingers.

“Suits me well.” His playful words and lips seem to mesmerize Jiang Cheng, as his bluer-than-a-summer-sky eyes follow painstakingly the slippery movements of his tongue.

“If I am overstepping any boundaries, I can…” Doubt darken his glazing eyes.

Nie Huaisang shushes him, wetting his fingers in a generous amount of spit and relishing in the puzzled look from Jiang Cheng, his poor lover hanging by a thread. “Stay as many days as you want,” he says. “If it depends on me, don’t even leave my bed during your stay.” Jiang Cheng’s eyes narrow. “What I mean…” Nie Huaisang guides Jiang Cheng’s hand down his body and between his butt cheeks, a leg lifting and spreading wide to a side. “What I want…” He chuckles softly at how Jiang Cheng expression turns heady and luscious when his fingers prod at the right place. “… is your cock deep up my ass until I forget my name.”

Jiang Cheng swallows audibly, pushing a spit-licked finger inside him and watching Nie Huaisang’s mouth open wide as he exhales a moan. “Yes,” he rumbles in a tune full of desire.

“Good,” Nie Huaisang gasps, planning to taint, hoard, and treasure Jiang Cheng into his bed for as long as he can. His infatuation with him started as a teenage crush, but there’s nothing left of those innocent children that knew no war and less love. Perhaps he sates his whim in a few days and leaves, or perhaps…

“You’re so tight and warm,” Jiang whispers, hiding his face in the crook of his neck while his fingers explore daintily and full of curiosity. Nie Huaisang breathes out a smile, yielding to those eager fingers as he clings to his back and pulls him close. “I may not want to leave…” His lips brush against the tender skin of his neck, curling his spine and speeding up his heart. _I don't_ _want to._ Jiang Cheng’s thought speeds up his heart.

Nie Huaisang laughs wryly to hide that his heart has skipped a beat at the possibility. “Then don’t.”

_Please, don’t go._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (/^▽^)/  
> I hope y'all have a nice SangCheng day (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )  
> Keep an eye on an upcoming [SangCheng Week](https://twitter.com/sangchengweek)! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


End file.
